Ma Liberté Contre La Tienne
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Une lettre… Une décision… Des excuses… Une déclaration… Et une mort. HPDM DeathFic.


**_Disclaimer _:** Aucun personnage n'est à moi. Ils appartiennent tous à JKR

**_Genre_ : **Hum Drama/Romance est ce qui définit plus cette histoire.

**_Pairing_ : **Hum évocation de HPDM, grosse évocation

**_Rating_ : **Et bien pour une fois je change ! Ce sera du T ! Il n'y a pas de scènes particulières mais je préfère prévenir que guérir ! Et puis c'est une DeathFic, je préviens

**_Résumé_ : **_Une lettre… Une décision… Des excuses… Une déclaration… Et une mort. HPDM DeathFic. _

**_Note_ : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà un petit OS pour vous ! Il ne vaut pas grand-chose je trouve mais c'est soit je vous le présente soit il passe à la trappe. Alors comme on m'a toujours appris à ne pas gâcher je me suis dit que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps pour que dalle hum Donc et bien, voilà, il est pour vous.

_**Ma liberté contre la tienne... **_

_Bonjour Cher Ange,_

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'écris alors que cela fait six mois que tu n'as plus de mes nouvelles. Je sais que tout cela sera difficile pour toi... Mais sache que pour moi, je vis une torture continue. _

_J'aimerais tant te dire... Tu sais ce n'est vraiment pas simple à dire... Mais les seules choses qui tournent dans ma tête à ce moment précis où je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que tu souffriras, tu auras terriblement mal et j'espère qu'un jour tu pardonneras ma lâcheté. _

_Cela fait bientôt sept mois depuis ta dernière visite. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité que j'ai pu sentir l'odeur de ta peau, la douceur de ton étreinte, la saveur de tes lèvres. _

_Dieu que c'est dur... Je pense... Non je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ais pas écrit depuis tout ce temps. Je t'imagine parfaitement jurer contre moi alors que je ne te donne pas de nouvelle. J'aurais pu répondre aux lettres que tu m'as envoyées au fil des semaines passées dans cette cellule froide et inconfortable. Mais je suis trop lâche pour le faire._

_Sache juste que je garderais les mots couchés sur ces parchemins au plus profond de moi-même, gravé dans mon cœur, dans mon âme. _

_Mon Cher Amour, tu ne dois pas savoir à quel point mon cœur est douloureux de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te répondre. _

_Mais tu sais bien que les mots, courage, force et loyauté n'étaient pas inscrit à mon vocabulaire. Je les utilisais seulement lorsqu'il fallait dénigrer ces grandes qualités que tu possède avec tant de noblesse. Si tu savais à quel point tu me fascines. Tu n'en reviendrais pas toi-même. _

_Tout ça pour dire, que les Serpentard ne sont pas courageux... Très peu de personnes le sont en réalité. _

_Toi par contre... Je n'ai jamais vu une personne puiser autant de courage pour affronter tout ce que tu subit depuis le début de ton existence sur cette foutue planète. _

_C'est pour ça que je sais que toi... toi tu résisteras à la douleur. Je le sais. Parce que j'ai confiance en toi pour surmonter tous les drames de ta vie. _

_Tu es celui qui a su supporter toutes ces années de souffrances à cause d'un homme qui n'en est plus totalement un.  
Tu dois savoir que jamais je ne pardonnerais à ce déchet ce qu'il a toujours essayé de te faire.  
Te tuer ... Pourquoi vouloir faire souffrir un ange ? Un ange si pur échoué dans ce monde empreint de noirceur. ... Tes ailes blanches auraient du te porter ailleurs. ... Dans un monde meilleur. ... Là où ta vie aurait pu être un rêve._

_Mais tu as du vivre dans un cauchemar. Jours et nuits. _

_Tu te réveillais toujours à cause de mauvais rêves, brisant tes dernières volontés à ne pas céder aux larmes. _

_Personne n'avait été là pour te calmer, te protéger et apaiser tes craintes. Puis tu as laissé quelqu'un entrer dans ta vie. Une personne qui pourtant faisait tout pour te rappeler ce que tu vivais chaque jour. Et cette personne c'est moi. _

_J'ai finalement réussit à entrer dans ton monde. Un monde de solitude et de souffrance. Un monde où personne n'était accepté à entrer de peur de ne plus en ressortir vivant. ... Tu repoussais tout le monde, sauf moi. _

_J'ignore pourquoi. Etais-je pour toi la personne indispensable pour t'en sortir ? Je ne le saurais jamais. ... _

_La seule chose qui pourrait me rassurer... Me rassurer que je n'aie pas fait tout cela pour rien... _

_Dit-moi que tu as été heureux lorsque tu as su m'ouvrir la porte de ton cœur ? _

_Juste savoir cela me suffira à m'apaiser avant... _

_Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est trop dur. _

_Cinq mois que je sais. Cinq mois que ce parchemin attend que j'appose ma plume afin de t'écrire. Mais t'écrire quoi ?_

_La dernière volonté d'un condamné peut-être ? Oui, mais que t'aurais-je dis ? Que t'aurais-je écris pour atténuer ton chagrin ? Mon au revoir ? Mon dernier souvenir pour toi ? Mon ... Mon Adieu ?_

_Oui Harry, je sais. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je me suis demandé depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle. _

_Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'écrire avant. _

_Alors te voir ? Comment aurais-je pu tenir face à toi ? Comment aurais-je retenue mes larmes ?_

_Oh oui, j'aurais pleuré. Une honte pour un Malfoy aurait dit mon père. Mais, mon père peut bien allé brûler en enfer que je ne m'en préoccuperais même plus. _

_Dire que c'est de sa faute que je suis là. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé tomber dans un piège tel que celui-là. Je ne sens même plus la rage contre lui battre au rythme de mon cœur. Je n'ai plus aucune force pour ça. _

_Ma seule volonté était de te dire au revoir et de te demander pardon. _

_Pourquoi par lettre ?_

_Tu le sais ..._

_Malgré mes sentiments pour toi, mon orgueil et ma fierté restent malgré tout. Alors imagine si j'avais accepté toutes les fois où tu as voulu me voir ... J'aurais été sans nul doute le Malfoy d'avant. Draco Malfoy et ses répliques acerbes, sa moquerie et sa froideur. Oh oui, je t'aurais fait mal mais seulement dans le but de cacher ma peine. _

_Et jamais ; oh jamais je ne souhaiterais te faire souffrir. ... _

_Alors je t'en prie. ... Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Ne verse pas de larmes pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. _

_Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose à présent. ... Vit. ... Vit tout simplement. Même si je ne suis plus là. _

_Dis-toi que je serais fier en affrontant la Mort. La dernière personne à qui je penserais... Ce sera Toi. Ça a toujours été toi. Depuis le début. Toi et ton sourire devenu si rare. Toi et tes magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquelles j'aimais tant me plonger pour m'évader. _

_Comme tout cela va me manquer... Tu vas me manquer même si au delà de la mort je ne m'en rendrais certainement pas compte. _

_Comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était un piège pour m'éloigner de toi ? _

_Si tu savais comme je regrette de t'avoir laissé dans notre lit cette nuit. _

_Tu dormais paisiblement. Ton visage était tourné vers moi et tu semblais heureux dans ton sommeil pour la première fois. Tu étais magnifique. Mon bel ange. _

_Ta peau mât semblait briller à la lueur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée alors que le drap blanc recouvrait le bas de ton dos._

_Moi... Je te regardais. Je t'admirais. Tu es tellement beau mon ange. Si tu savais. _

_Reposant comme cela, apaiser, tranquille, je me demandais comment la vie pouvait être aussi injuste avec toi. Presque tous tes amis étaient morts durant les combats qui duraient depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Des professeurs, des camarades, une liste qui n'en finit jamais. _

_Alors j'ai su. J'ai su ce que je devais faire si je voulais te revoir un jour heureux. _

_Je me suis levé et après avoir déposé un baiser sur ton front, je suis sortit de ton appartement où je venais de temps en temps passé la nuit afin d'être prêt de toi._

_Je me suis rendu là ou Voldemort t'avait donné rendez-vous pour le combat final qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. _

_Il était là. Il semblait surpris de me voir si tôt. Mais je savais qu'il était heureux. Il affichait un petit sourire sarcastique qui donna encore plus de persévérance dans le but que je m'étais fixé. _

_Tu devais vivre. ... Par tout les moyens. ... J'aurais tout fait pour que tu restes en vie et que tu ne participes pas à cette guerre. _

_Voldemort a testé mes limites au-delà de l'impossible. Il m'est impossible de déterminer quel sort j'ai subit et combien. _

_Mon père est arrivé et nous nous sommes battu. _

_Je ne saurais dire également après combien de temps les Aurors sont arrivés, mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils ne viennent pas. Tout aurait été plus simple. _

_Ils nous ont simplement vu. Ils n'ont pas essayé d'analyser la situation. Ils ont juste foncé sur nous, dégainant leurs baguettes. _

_Aucun ne pensa à réfléchir sur mes intentions. Pour eux j'étais un jeune Mangemort, et un Malfoy de surcroît. Je ne pouvais qu'être du mauvais côté. Mon père était à côté de moi, la lèvre en sang et Voldemort me fixait de son air suffisant. _

_Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu. Mais, avec une vingtaine d'Auror autour de moi, mon père et le Mage Noir, je ne faisais pas le poids. Je me suis finalement fait capturé lorsque mon père m'a lancé un Doloris avant de transplaner avec son Maître. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. _

_Peut-être pour me libérer l'esprit. _

_Ou tout simplement pour que tu sache que jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose contre toi. _

_Peut-être aussi pour que tu connaisses mes dernières intentions pour toi. _

_Peut-être même pour que tu me pardonne ma faiblesse de t'aimer au point de vouloir te protéger…_

_Au point de perdre ma liberté… _

_Ma liberté contre la tienne. _

_La seule chose que je souhaite à présent, c'est que tu sache que jusque au bout, jusqu'à la dernière minute de mon existence, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. A en perdre la raison..._

_C'est assez comique dans un sens. Je vais recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, je vais perdre ma lucidité, et je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister. Je t'aimerais mais je n'en serais pas conscient. _

_La seule chose qui me laisserait en paix serait la mort. Si je meurs, je serais capable. Capable de t'aimer au-delà. Même si je ne t'apporterais rien de plus. Mais grâce à elle, je pourrais être tranquille. On peut dire que je mourrais heureux dans un sens car la seule pensée qui me hanterait ce ne serait pas la Mort elle-même. Grâce à elle, je pourrais te protéger. _

_La guerre est certes finit, Voldemort n'est plus grâce à toi depuis trois mois, mais il y aura toujours des embûches qui se mettront sur ton chemin. Et je serais là. Je pourrais veiller sur toi et cette idée me réconforte. _

_Je suis peut-être trop idéaliste au point de penser qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort. Mais dans ces moments là, lorsque un Homme sait qu'il va mourir, il s'inventerait tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas honte à te l'avouer. Je ne suis plus à ça prêt. _

_Je n'ais plus peur non plu de te dire que je t'aime. Peut-être que pour toi, ces mots mis par écrit ne valent rien, mais sache que jamais je ne les dis à autre qu'à toi. Et jamais je ne les dirais à une autre personne. Même ma mère ne les a jamais reçu de ma part. De celle de mon père non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Tout le monde le pense, mais je ne veux pas que la dernière image que tu es de moi soit superposée à celle de Lucius. _

_Ce serait trop dur de savoir que tu me méprises alors que j'ai voulu te protéger. Bien sûr tu as le droit de ne pas me croire. Mais pour moi, jusqu'à la fin, je m'imaginerais toujours avec toi, dans tes bras, te murmurant des mots doux pour t'endormir. Puis je te soufflerais ces mots qui étaient si doux à mes oreilles quand tu me les adressais. _

_Il est bientôt temps que je te quitte mon Amour. Ne m'en veux pas. Mais … Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Ils viennent me chercher dans moins d'une heure et je veux être partit avant ça. Ils se diront sans doute que ça fera de la place pour un autre détenu…Mais pourquoi je devrais m'en préoccuper franchement ? _

_Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Tu dois certainement être en train de me maudire et moi j'essaye de faire de l'humour. Mais, tu sais Harry. La seule chose que je veux… c'est me rassurer. Je souhaiterais être apaiser comme je l'ai fais avec toi…_

_Je ne peux plus écrire, on m'apporte mon dernier repas…_

_Mon Ange, désolé de cette interruption. Je n'ai plus toute ma tête. La seule chose que je devrais faire en ce moment c'est continué cette lettre jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me chercher… Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses me voir amorphe et sans possibilité de raisonnement… Je comprends ce que Longdubat ressentait en voyant ses parents et je ne le souhaite pas pour toi. Tu as déjà subit trop de drame dans ta vie pour en avoir un pire. Ma mort est la meilleure solution pour toi. _

_Passe à autre chose. Ne te préoccupe plus de moi. Vit ta vie comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu. Rencontre une personne digne de toi. Aime-là comme je t'ai aimé et comme tu m'as aimé. Et je sais alors, que tu seras heureux. Ne reste pas seul je t'en supplies. _

_La solution est le pire remède qui soit à la tristesse. _

_Mon Amour, il va bientôt être l'heure. Il faut que je te laisse, mais c'est avec rancœur et tristesse que je le fais. _

_N'oublie pas de vivre mon Amour. Quoiqu'il arrive. _

_Ne pleure pas. _

_Ca ne me fera pas revenir de toute façon. _

_Et puis pourquoi pleurer pour Draco Malfoy, l'élève qui t'as me plus pourrit la vie dans ta jeunesse ? Ca n'aurait aucun sens n'est-ce pas mon Ange ? _

_J'entends leur pas dans le couloir. Ils doivent préparer la salle où toute la cour est réunit. Tu dois sûrement y assister. Que vas-tu penser quand ils annonceront ma mort ? _

_Je te laisse mon Ange. _

_Je t'aime de toute mon âme,_

_Adieu Harry_

_Je t'attendrais toujours là où je suis…_

_Draco._

Non.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça !

Je vous en supplies non !

NON !

_Draco_ pourquoi ? Je voulais te revoir. Je voulais te dire au revoir. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça

J'étais effectivement à l'audience d'aujourd'hui où tu aurais reçu le baiser du Détraqueur. Je me devais d'y assister. Déjà en tant que Sauveur. Mais surtout en tant que futur fiancé du détenu. Il fallait que je te voie.

Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu ? Je t'en veux oui. Je t'en veux même si je te comprends.

Mes yeux brouillés de larmes ne distinguent pas grand-chose. Mais je sais que tout le monde me regarde.

Ils attendent tous ma réaction après cette lettre.

C'est vrai… pourquoi le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier reçoit-il une lettre d'un condamné ?

Une seule réponse suffit.

L'Amour.

Personne n'avait connaissance de notre relation. C'est peut-être pour ça que nous en sommes arrivés là. Si ils avaient vu que je faisais confiance à Draco… Peut-être… Peut-être serait-il en vie maintenant.

Le gardien qui devait te mener à la salle est arrivé en courant, essoufflé. Et là, devant toute la cours réunit pour « l'évènement » comme ils appellent ça, il annoncé que tu t'étais mort. Tu t'étais pendu dans ta cellule avec les draps de ton lit.

Je ne le crois toujours pas. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça ? Si ?

Je sais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir que tu sois libéré mais… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit cela avant ? J'aurais compris. J'aurais essayé de t'en empêcher parce que je t'aime mais tu l'aurais fait quand même.

Mais maintenant… Tout est finit. On ne peut plus rien faire.

Jamais je ne leur dirais la vérité. Ils n'ont pas à le savoir. Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont. C'est à cause d'eux que nous en sommes là lui et moi.

Plus jamais ils n'entendront parlé de moi. Ils peuvent se mettre leur reconnaissance là où je pense. Je ne leur pardonnerais jamais ce qu'ils ont fait.

Le bruit dans la salle est assourdissant. Et alors que je m'apprête à partir, le bruit d'une porte qui claque me fait tourner la tête.

Et là, sous la lumière des chandelles, je vois briller tes cheveux blonds. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine alors que je regarde l'un des gardien te faire léviter jusqu'au milieu de la salle. Le Ministre se tourne alors vers moi. Il attend que je face quelque chose. Je sais qu'il veut connaître le contenu de cette lettre.

Mais c'est bien le gardien qui c'est avancé vers moi après avoir annoncé ta mort et m'a tendu cette lettre.

Et c'est bien à moi et seulement moi à qui elle était destinée puisqu'il y a marqué mon nom sur le papier.

Alors non, vous ne saurez pas.

Je m'approche de toi sans m'en rendre compte. Ta corps flotte à la hauteur de mon entre, ta tête est renversée en arrière, me laissant voir la marque rouge du drap sur ton cou. Mes doigts s'avancent vers cette peau autrefois pâle devenue écarlate. Je caresse. Je m'imprègne. Une dernière fois. Puis devant leurs regards ahurit, je me penchez vers son visage et l'embrasse doucement, ma respiration se bloquant d'un coup alors que je me dis que c'est la dernière fois que je touche tes lèvres. Mes yeux se ferment et je murmure alors contre tes lèvres, ces mots que tu voulais me dire.

Trois mots que je n'entendrais jamais de ta part. Et pourtant, dans ma tête, je sais que de là ou tu es tu me le répète à l'infini.

Finalement, après un dernier regard et un dernier baiser je me relève. Et sans regarder une seule personne dans la salle je sors. Juste avant de fermer la porte, je m'arrête et dit distinctement :

« J'espère que la Justice est heureuse de ce qu'elle a fait. Si aujourd'hui, elle enferme des personnes innocentes, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. »

Puis je pars, les moments que j'ai vécu avec Draco défilant devant mes yeux.

Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. Si tel était sa dernière volonté, alors je la respecterais…

Ce baiser n'était pas un Adieu…

Parce que je sais que un jour, je le retrouverais.

FIN

_**Bon et bien voilà. Cet OS est finit. Je ne le trouve pas extra mais je l'avais commencé il y a un certain temps et cette après midi, je l'ai retrouvé dans mes fichiers, pleins de poussières. Alors j'ai décidé de le terminer. **_

_**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est mon deuxième Drame donc je n'ai pas l'habitude. **_

_**Bisous à tous et à toutes,**_

_**Vert Emeraude**_


End file.
